roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of New York
The Battle of New York, locally known as "The Incident", was a major battle between the Avengers and Loki with his borrowed Chitauri army in Manhattan, New York City. It was, according to Loki's plan, the first battle in Loki's war to subjugate Earth, but the actions of the Avengers neutralised the threat of the Chitauri before they could continue the invasion. The Avengers, who had been gathered by S.H.I.E.L.D., were inspired to fight by Phil Coulson's death at Loki's hands and also by a motivational speech by Nick Fury. This battle was the climax of the Chitauri Invasion and ended the Avengers' war with Loki and the Chitauri. Background Destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Loki arrived on Earth from a different dimension two days before the battle to take the Tesseract, with help from Thanos and The Other. He teleported to the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and took control of the minds of Clint Barton for his fighting skills and Erik Selvig for his knowledge of the Tesseract. Loki, Barton, and Selvig then escaped as the portal Loki used collapsed and destroyed the facility. Nick Fury told the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. that a war had just begun. He also thought that it was finally time to initiate the Avengers Initiative, a plan to recruit Earth's mightiest heroes to a response team. Fury approached Captain America, while he sent Natasha Romanoff to approach Bruce Banner, and Phil Coulson to Tony Stark. Capturing Loki Later that day, Loki entered a gallery to create a distraction. He retrieved a scan of an eye for Barton, while Barton stole iridium to stabilize the Tesseract. S.H.I.E.L.D. sent in Steve Rogers to stop Loki, and when the civilians cleared the area, sent in Tony Stark in his Mark VI armour. Loki surrendered and let them take him into custody. On the way back to the Helicarrier, Thor came and took Loki from the Quinjet. Thor told Loki that he travelled from Asgard to get him. While Thor was talking, Iron Man attacked Thor for taking Loki from them. Iron Man and Thor fought, but Captain America stopped them. Thor became an ally and a member of the team. Attack on the Helicarrier The next day, the team gathered at the Helicarrier. As Tony Stark and Bruce Banner worked on finding the Tesseract, Loki waited in his glass prison for the team to come into conflict, while Erik Selvig finished the portal machine using the Tesseract and the iridium, and started setting it up on Stark Tower. Stark planted a device on the bridge to hack into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files. He told Steve Rogers about his suspicions that they were being deceived, and Rogers, suspicious himself, investigated a storeroom. Natasha Romanoff went to Loki's cell to interrogate him, finding out that Loki intended to create chaos on the ship by triggering Banner to become the Hulk. As Rogers, Banner, and Stark all came to the conclusion that S.H.I.E.L.D. was using the Tesseract to create an arsenal, the team began to argue in the lab. Clint Barton and a group of enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked the Helicarrier, destroying one of the rotor blades, and causing a now-transformed Banner to chase Romanoff. As Rogers and Stark tried to fix the broken rotor blade, Thor saved Romanoff from the angry Hulk. When Hulk was distracted by an attacking plane, he ripped the F-35 Lightning II apart, the pilot barely surviving. The plane exploded and Hulk fell away from the Helicarrier. Stark and Rogers barely succeeded at fixing the rotor blade. Thor went to see if Loki was still in his custom-made prison, but was tricked into the prison by Loki. Phil Coulson came to save Thor with the gun made from the Destroyer's body. Loki tricked Coulson and stabbed him through the back. Romanoff found Barton, with whom she was good friends before Loki controlled him. She fought Barton and knocked him out, which took him out of Loki's control. Loki released the prison with Thor inside, sending Thor hurtling toward the ground hundreds of feet below. Thor barely made it out of the prison before it shattered on sharp rocks, and Thor ended up in an empty field. Hulk landed in an abandoned warehouse. Banner woke up in the warehouse, where only one worker was present. The worker gave Banner some clothes and a motorcycle. Loki escaped while his allies fought the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Coulson died trying to say that the team would never be able to unite without something to motivate them. Nick Fury took this advice to heart, and manipulated Rogers and Stark into working together. As he talked to Rogers, Stark worked out Loki's motivation to goad the Avengers into fighting him in New York City in front of the world, so that Loki and his army could be seen defeating Earth's heroes. Barton regained consciousness and talked to Romanoff about the possibility of going after Loki. Rogers came in and told them to suit up for the battle, and the four of them set a course for Manhattan. Battle of New York Stark's Distraction Iron Man arrived at Stark Tower where Loki was planning to open the portal to unleash his army of Chitauri. Stark fired his repulsor beams at the Tesseract, but it was protected by an impenetrable energy shield. With his armor damaged, Stark removed it and stalled Loki to give J.A.R.V.I.S.enough time to prepare the Mark VII armor. While Stark threatened Loki, he put on a set of bracelets. Loki tried to use his Scepter to take control of Stark, but the Arc Reactor in Stark's chest stopped the effect. Frustrated, Loki threw Stark out the window, but Stark's Mark VII armor deployed and formed on Stark via the bracelets just before he hit the ground. Flying back up, Stark blasted Loki in the name of Phil Coulson, but the Tesseract, in conjunction with the device Erik Selvig built, opened a portal to bring his army of Chitauri and Leviathans. The Invasion Stark flew toward the invading Chitauri and opened fire, destroying several of them. While he flew, he tried to call War Machine to join the battle, but Rhodes said he was busy fighting soldiers working for the Ten Rings at the Battle of Hong Kong. Thor arrived at Stark Tower and threatened Loki to turn off the Tesseract. Loki stated that it could not be turned off, and the two fought on the tower as more Chitauri arrived. In a Quinjet, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captain America fired on several Chitauri before being shot down by Loki, who then jabbed Thor with a small dagger before fleeing on a Chitauri Chariot. On the streets, the NYPD fired on the invading army to no effect, as Rogers, Barton, and Romanoff fought the army on the streets while protecting as many civilians as they could. Rogers took command of the NYPD, and told them to set up a perimeter down to 39th Street. The NYPD were later supported by the National Guard. When Thor was flying around in New York, Stark asked him if he had ever seen Game of Thrones, saying that he reminded him of the show. In response, Thor asked how could Stark joke when they were in the middle of a war. Before he could finish his sentence, Thor was eaten by a Leviathan, but used Mjølnir to escape the creature. Avengers Assemble Eventually, Bruce Banner arrived, and Stark led a Leviathan towards him. Banner transformed into the Hulk and destroyed it with Stark's help. For the first time, the Avengers stood united, ready to defend New York City. Loki ordered the Chitauri to arrive in full force. Rogers assumed command: He ordered Hawkeye to take a high vantage point and call out attack patterns and strays; Stark would maintain air superiority against the Chitauri; Thor could use his lightning to bottleneck the portal; Rogers and Romanoff would keep the fighting on the ground, and Hulk was given a single order: "Smash." With that, Hulk attacked any and all targets of opportunity. Taking Out Loki Though they were more than capable of fighting the invasion, Romanoff knew they needed to close the portal in order to win. With Roger's help, she jumped onto a Chariot to make her way to the portal, only to be pursued by Loki. Hawkeye targeted Loki with an arrow, which he caught, but it exploded, causing him to crash at the top of Stark Tower. Hulk arrived shortly after and, ignoring Loki's threats, beat the god into submission, calling him puny. Unfortunately, even with Loki subdued, the Chitauri continued to invade and began to wear the Avengers down. Now free of Loki's control, Selvig told Romanoff that he had had enough control to build a fail-safe into the portal device which could shut it down using an energy just like it, which meant they could use Loki's spear to close the portal. The Nuclear Missile Meanwhile, Nick Fury's superiors, the World Security Council, ordered Fury to launch a nuclear missile at New York City to end the invasion, but Fury refused the order. The Council ordered a jet to launch anyway, so Fury ordered Stark to intercept the missile and guide it through the portal toward the Chitauri fleet. Tony Stark followed Fury's command and tried to call his girlfriend, Pepper Potts, realising that he might not survive. Potts failed to answer because she was watching the battle on television, wondering if Stark was still alive. Stark then went through the Wormhole to the Sanctuary, where the missile detonated, destroying the invaders' mothership and leaving their forces disabled on Earth. Stark's suit ran out of power and he fell back through the portal just before Romanoff closed it. Hulk caught Stark in mid-fall, saving his life. Aftermath S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers Reaction The Avengers went to Stark Tower to capture the injured Loki and had him taken back to Asgard to serve time for his crimes. The team later ate at a shawarma restaurant. James Rhodes, who was busy fighting against the Ten Rings terrorist group on the other side of the world, soon joined them, too late to have any effect in the battle. Later, the team met in Central Park to send Loki, Thor, and the Tesseract back to Asgard. The rest of the team went their separate ways. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner left together, Steve Rogers left on the motorcycle Banner brought, and Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff left together. Later, The Other told Thanos that the Chitauri failed, and tried to excuse himself by saying that to challenge the humans is "to court death", to which Thanos simply smiled. The leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to organise a special team that would deal with other supernatural threats. Phil Coulson, who was killed by Loki before the battle, became the leader of the team after his revival days later. On a personal level, Tony Stark was affected adversely by his experience in the Sanctuary and falling back to Earth, suffering Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. When he returned to Malibu, the very mention of New York caused a severe panic attack; in one instance, when a child asked for his autograph on his drawing, Stark wrote "Help me" on the paper instead. The battle caused Stark to decide to create the Iron Legion to help him to protect the world. World's Reaction The consequences of the battle were numerous. The nations of Earth finally realised that humanity was not alone in the universe. There was a widespread feeling of gratitude toward the superhero team. Many toy manufacturers felt that the Avengers would make great toys to distribute around America, which led to the "Heroes of New York" toy line. Various news sources reported the Chitauri invasion and the Avengers' victory, one of the reporters who wrote about the battle was Ben Urich for the New York Bulletin. The Battle of New York would be the first in a series of high-profile incidents involving the Avengers, followed by the Battle at the Triskelion in Washington, D.C., the Battle of Sokovia, and the Attack on the IFID Headquarters in Lagos, ultimately culminating with the passing of the Sokovia Accords which would lead to the Avengers Civil War. Chitauri Weapons Many Chitauri weapons and metals were picked up by ordinary people and found their way to the black market. Among the pieces of Chitauri technology that found its way to the general population after the battle included a Chitauri Gun that was used in several bank robberies, a Chitauri Neural Link that found its way into the hands of the international criminal Vanchat and a Chitauri Helmet that carried an alien virus that caused three deaths in Wrigley, Pennsylvania. Substances retrieved after the battle were employed to create Judas Bullets. Soon after the battle, Adrian Toomes and his salvage company gained a contract to clean up the leftovers after the battles. However, the Department of Damage Control, owned by Tony Stark, had secured the contract, leaving Tommes and his workers unemployed. With the Chitauri weapons they had recovered, Toomes and his workers turned to a life of crime. Rebuilding New York City The extensive repairs cost New York $160 billion dollars. Six months after the battle, WHiH World News held a 10 kilometer race to help support the reconstruction of other buildings that had been destroyed during the battle. The station successfully raised millions of dollars for the cause. By 2015, New York City residents had taken to calling this event "The Incident", in order to draw attention away from the horrible nature of the alien invasion. The area of the city known as Hell's Kitchen was reconstructed by Union Allied Construction. Some individuals capitalize off the Battle of New York, as they sell footage of the "Incident" in high quality formats. Category:Events